


所以我睡到偶像了？

by 99jiu



Category: bilibiliUP主, 阴阳怪气
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99jiu/pseuds/99jiu
Summary: UP主小马x艺人小花
Relationships: 某幻君/花少北 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	所以我睡到偶像了？

1.  
花少北看着撑在他身上并渐渐往下压的人，被酒精熏得有些晕乎的脑袋更加不清醒了。口舌僵直，想说点什么，张了张嘴却没有发出任何声音。他想问眼前这个状况到底是怎么回事，下一瞬却被封住了唇舌。

于是他突然想到，完了，我的女友粉知道这件事之后会不会伤心欲绝啊？

等等，我有女友粉吗？

也许小花同学是有女友粉的，但现在都不重要了，他已经被拉入了欲望的漩涡，除此之外，别无他想。

2.  
花少北是一个小有名气的爱豆。

其实说准确的也不算完全的爱豆，毕竟他目前这段时间努力在转型做一个音乐制作人。

公司最开始出道的时候是想把他包装成害羞内敛的小仙男人设的，可能是因为长相缘故，嗓音不错，吉他弹的也好。再加上平日里他也表现得不太爱和人说话，和同公司的同事相处的时候也总爱待在角落不和人接触，于是公司自以为很人性化地观察了一段时间之后，一拍板就将花少北的未来职业策划书规划送到了本人手里。

然后花少北就按照人设稀里糊涂被公司安排出道了。

再然后，大概半年，这个人设就崩塌得稀里哗啦了。

起因可能是因为花少北公司给他安排上了一档综艺，结果节目效果拉满并喊坏了（？）节目组的一个麦。

于是我们的花少北同学就拥有了一个“花大喇叭”的称呼，并收获了一波因为他的搞笑和之前形象不符而产生的反差萌所带来的粉丝。

从此以后，长相小清新开口是谐星的大喇叭花走上了红红火火的爱豆生涯。

3.  
身为男人，心里都会怀揣着一个游戏梦的。

花少北因为出道当爱豆而失去当电竞主播的机会，而且过于密集的行程让他也不能一直待在家中打游戏，所以闲暇时光他就很喜欢上b站看游戏区up主的视频。

于是当他参加采访，主持人问他是否看b站的时候，他想都没太多想：

“当然看啊，我最喜欢看游戏区了，尤其是一个叫做某幻君的up主的视频。”

一般情况下采访视频需要通过剪辑添加字幕配上特效之类才会放出来，再加上可能会有其他艺人已经安排好了视频，所以当天录制的内容可能往往要一周一个月甚至更长的时间才会发布出来。

当他有一天忙完工作瘫在保姆车上被载着回家，经纪人在一旁还拿着平板给他安排后面的行程，两个人有一搭没一搭的聊着天。

花少北习惯性地打开b站，正巧发现某幻在直播，他带上耳机点进直播，顺手先送了一个“小电视”礼物。

“谢谢小花妹妹送的小电视！”

下一秒就响起了某幻感谢礼物的声音，尾音上扬明显透露出声音的愉悦。弹幕刷得人眼花缭乱的，一半在感谢富婆“小花妹妹”，一半在问某幻今天为什么这么高兴。

花少北这才发现他现在并没有在游戏中，而是两局之间的闲聊间隙中。

“马儿哥哥今天为什么这么高兴？”某幻念了其中一条：“因为今天花少北的新采访视频出来啦，他说最喜欢的游戏区up主是我，天啊我有点害羞！花少北我关注可久了，我可是他的男粉！从他刚出道起……”

花少北听着耳机里的声音一愣，瞬间觉得一股热气升腾起来烧红了他的耳朵。

他曾经在评论区看到过许多粉丝吹过的彩虹屁，他以为自己可能已经适应了这种文字，可是他听着某幻描述他的话语，臊得手机都要丢脱手去。

连忙又送了一个“小电视”赶紧退出了直播间。

他本来早就忘了采访这件事，现在回想起曾经说过的话，再结合刚刚听到的……经纪人被突如其来的声音吓得平板都差点扔掉：

“花少北你突然鬼叫什么！！！”

4.  
花少北没想到他与某幻君现实中的见面来得如此之快。

b站邀请他去参加活动当表演嘉宾，自然而然的，b站的活动也会有up主的参与。

这一次b站在活动结束之后还办了晚宴，花少北举着香槟酒杯应付着一波又一波的人，没想到大部分的b站up主都知道他，其中还不乏他平日里也有关注的up主。虽然对于这种场面他或多或少还是会有些不适应，但还是挺愉快的。

攀谈少不了碰杯，所以在花少北喝到不知道第几杯香槟甚至于说有点上头的时候，围过来和他聊天的人总算少了些。

他揉揉太阳穴思考着要不要提前离场的时候，他听到了他听过很多次的声音：

“花少北？你好你好，我是某幻，是你的粉丝。”

“你好你好，某幻，我也是你的粉丝。”

讲完这两句话两人不约而同嘿嘿笑出声，花少北耳朵尖发红，他瞥见某幻好像也紧张地舔了舔唇。

大概是共同话题比较多，两人聊得热火朝天，还时不时碰杯喝上几口，等反应过来，二人手中的香槟又喝空了好几杯。

“花少北，咳，我能和你合个影，然后要个签名吗？”

某幻本来以为和能够和花少北打个招呼就足够了，没想到两个人还能聊上这许久。他觉得香槟酒中的酒精可能让他过于兴奋了，或者是他已经开始醉了。

“当然没问题，我也想和你合影要你签名呢！不过这现在也没笔，你今晚也住这吧？要不去我房间？”

5.  
所以接下来发生的事情，大概就是男人都懂的事情了。

花少北承认，他一直觉得b站游戏区up主某幻君是一个很有魅力的人。他喜欢他的游戏视频，喜欢他的解说风格，喜欢他的性格，同样的，也喜欢他的脸。颜控小花原本以为他可能从始至终就是和某幻所有其他粉丝一样，是简单的粉丝对偶像的喜欢。

但是今晚他发现，也许可能不是那么单纯了。他将签好名字的照片递给了某幻，某幻抬手接过。然后，他看向了对方的眼底，也许是酒精的缘故，他觉得自己眼睛发潮，对方的眼睛也是湿润的。

那是一个充满欲望的眼神，他在那表面看到了自己映出的倒影。他往前走了一步，缩短了两个人之间的距离，这是一个入侵了对方私人领域的距离。某幻没有后退，那倒影愈发清晰，他仿佛能从其中也看到自己的眼睛，他也是拥有那般的眼神。

小小的签名照好像已经无关紧要了，某幻随手将那薄片放在一旁的桌子上，眼睛仍旧盯着花少北，压低嗓音显得有些沙哑：

“我可以吗？”

这问话好像是开启潘多拉魔盒的咒语，香槟酒熏得二人头脑发昏，只差一点火星，就能将围绕在其中的暧昧气息点燃。

原本还有的距离猛然消失，两人近乎撞的姿态搂到了一起。身高相仿，更加适合接吻。

他们吻上了对方。

唇瓣摩擦，牙齿不体面地磕在一起，随后舌尖纠缠，夺取着对方口中残余的氧气。

一吻而毕，某幻干脆使力将花少北推倒在床上，随后撑在上方看着大口喘息的人。

天旋地转，让花少北短暂的清醒了一下，嘴巴开合，却没发出任何声音。然后下一秒他们又吻到了一起，和喜欢的人接吻真的是一种奇妙的体验。

西装革履却因为肢体接触产生了褶皱，本来因为要参加晚宴而熨得笔挺的西装外套被随意地扔在了地上。某幻拽掉了自己的领带，再又去解花少北的领带。对方的领带系法和他的不太一样，解的时候有点困难，他一颗一颗解开了花少北衬衫的扣子，生出一种拆礼物的心态。

而且，这是一份不同寻常的大礼。

6.  
某幻一下一下啄吻着花少北的脖子，探出舌头舔了舔花少北的喉结，感受着那小硬块上下滑动。他还记得花少北的职业，所以没有在上面留下痕迹。

一路向下，他咬了咬人的锁骨，又忍不住吮吸了一下，将上面薄薄的一层皮肤拉起了一点，在白色上面留下了一点红色的印子。

再然后，他张开嘴将乳尖连带着乳晕整个裹住，用舌头在上面轻轻的拨弄着，满意得听到了对方被刺激得倒吸了一口气。

两个人的衣服早就被剥得一干二净，在床尾堆成了一座小山。某幻的手从上往下滑，拂过花少北的每一寸肌肤，滑向了两腿之间，握住了那半勃的性器。

花少北的身子一僵，被自己握住和被他人握住的感觉是截然不同的。某幻手大，握住自己的性器上下撸动时那新奇的刺激有着别样的快感，惹得花少北急促喘息起来。

他没想到自己这般敏感，仅是是舔乳头和撸性器就让他的头皮开始发麻。

他想夹紧自己的双腿，却被某幻挡住并推开，整个下体在对方面前呈现得一清二楚。他只好抬起手臂挡住自己的视线，忍受着对方炙热的目光，从耳朵脸颊一直红到脖颈，骂出因为身为偶像所以尽量控制不在他人面前的脏话：

“你他娘的能不能快点？是不是不行！”

这话对于任何男人来说都是一种侮辱，所以某幻哼笑一声表示不可能，一把捞过了床头柜上的润滑剂，也亏得是在酒店，生计用品从来不是缺少的东西。

花少北紧紧抓住了身下的床单，他人的手指探进后穴带了奇怪的涨意让他有些不适，而且那根手指还在他的体内四处摸索着，这更显奇怪。

就在他又想催促某幻快点的时候，那手指不知道按到了什么地方，一股过电般的快感沿着后脊椎骨直窜天灵盖，这猝不及防的一下让他直接叫了出来。

这一声仿佛是对对方的鼓励，某幻找对了地方，更加频繁地按压了起来。

“别、你……别、别按了……嗯……”

一波又一波的快感冲击着大脑，给他带来仿佛溺水一般缺氧的感觉。他张口想说别按了，可是发出的却支离破碎变成了呻吟。

7.  
某幻用牙齿咬开了外面的包装袋，将安全套套上了自己的性器。花少北大腿被压住，快要成一个折叠的形状。还好他是个爱豆，柔韧性在这个时候体现了出来。

花少北的小腿都搭上了某幻的肩膀，赤裸的皮肤贴合在一起都生出了潮湿的汗意。不过现在他们也管不到这些了，某幻扶着性器一点一点顶入人的体内，而花少北脑袋则因此后仰，陷入柔软的床铺，露出脆弱的前颈。

插到最深处的时候，两个人都发出了喟叹。过了最初的适应期，某幻掐上了花少北的腰，大开大合地顶弄起来。

男性紧致的后穴包裹着性器，插入时拥有阻力，抽出时又不舍挽留。这快感爽得某幻发出低吼。

他变换着角度，让性器撞上花少北体内敏感的那一点，然后又狠狠地擦过插入更深的内部。

花少北被钉死在床铺上，过量的快感让他浑身发麻，手指无力的抓挠着床单，嘴巴张开喘息，溢出一连串的呻吟，眼角都因为快感晕出泪水。

他试图抓住自己的性器释放出来，却被某幻伸手拍开，无法射精让他感到痛苦，后穴又不停接收快感，让他不停地被冲刷着，仿佛生活在冰火两重天。在又一次被拍了手之后，他已没有办法忍受：

“你他娘的！呜……不行，让我射……太难受了，不、不要了……哈啊……”

“那我行不行？”

“你行你行！啊……快点……”

某幻得到答案，这才空出一只手握上了花少北的性器。没撸几下，对方就绷直了身体，后穴不断收缩，性器顶端喷出精液。某幻被夹得闷哼，他干脆又抽插了几下，最后一下抵在了深处痛痛快快地射了出来。

8.  
在射过一次精之后，第二次就显得格外漫长。

这次他们换了后背式的体位，这让某幻进得更深，而且花少北看不见对方，更有种未知的恐惧。可是这样带来的快感似乎更加强烈，花少北甚至觉得，他快被操穿了。

某幻在人的背上亲吻着吮吸着留下痕迹，花少北身上的皮肤很白，红色的印子被衬得格外明显。

这一次的时间比上一次更长，花少北被顶得手臂都撑不住，上半身软软地栽在床里，全靠某幻掐着他的腰他才没有整个软倒。有一瞬间他甚至觉得身后的人仿佛真的化身成了他的昵称一样，像一匹不知疲倦的马。

花少北被快感弄得眼泪直流，液体浸在白色的床单上濡湿成了一大块深色。他努力撑起自己露出嘴巴求饶，脏话软话轮着来，只希望能快点结束欲望的折磨。

到最后，他被逼着一连叫了数声好哥哥，才被勉强放过。

最后的最后，小花同学的大脑已经成了浆糊状了，后续收尾清理什么的在他的脑海只留下了一个模糊的轮廓。只是被一团温热的物体搂入怀中，陷进香甜的梦乡。

9.  
日上三竿，花少北是被横在腰间的手臂压醒的。

一睁眼就是一张放大的熟悉的脸，他懵了一下，关于昨晚的意识逐渐回笼。

他干脆利落地抬脚就是一踹，却因为浑身酸痛而失了力道，没能成功将人踹下床去。

不过这一脚也足以把人踹醒。某幻迷糊地睁开眼睛，看到眼前的人一副咬牙切齿的模样，迎面砸来四个大字：

“你个崽种！”

平日中气十足的花大喇叭这次大概是因为前一晚上叫得太多哑了嗓子，脏话都失去了应有的力道，惹得某幻哈哈大笑。

“你还笑？！”

“好好好，我不笑。”某幻连忙揽着人顺毛。

“不过，花少北，”某幻恢复了正经，语气格外郑重其事：“你介不介意，多一个名叫某幻君的男朋友？”


End file.
